The First Ever Shamanic Ninja!
by Flamelord99
Summary: It's a Shaman King and Naruto story. Story takes place mostly in the Naruto world except for some small instances. First story, so review or flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Naruto**

**Now this story is something I will work on whenever I feel like it. With that being said, I may not even update for a long time or ever again.**

**Warning characters may act OOC(Out Of Character).**

**You have been warned.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts'_

**Bold – Jutsu or something similar**

* * *

><p>"I never thought that being Shaman King would be so dull." Exclaimed a young prepubescent child.<p>

"Well, what did you expect? When you became Shaman King, you gained omniscience and omnipotence. After that, there really isn't anything that can or will ever surprise you." Admonished an attractive woman with long blond hair dressed in a white kimono with a red obi around her waist.

"I know Mother, but I expected at least something to be unforeseeable to me"

"Really, Asaha? Did you forget that the role of the Shaman King is to decide the future of humanity? For that reason the Great Spirit grants the Shaman King him or her omniscience."

"Yes, I know, but it is so dreadfully dull being the Shaman King. I just wished there was something that I didn't know."

"Well, there is no such thing in this universe."

"Hmm? This universe? Hehe, why didn't I think of it sooner?" The smile that Asaha had just screamed trouble for some poor unfortunate soul.

"I don't like that smile on your face, it reminds me of the smiles you had before you burned someone's soul." Warned Asanoha.

"Oh, don't worry Mother. I will do no such thing. All I'm going to do is... 'visit'." The smile became so wide it now resembled the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

"'Visit'? Since when do you 'visit' people?" Asked Asanoha with a tilted head.

"Well this is going to be a special 'visit'" The smile stayed on his face.

"How is this one special Asaha?" Deadpanned Asanoha.

"The person I'm visiting is not from this universe." Asanoha could only stare at her son in shock, hoping that he was really not going to do what he just said.

"Asaha. You know very well that your are not allowed to interfere in other worlds." '_Don't do it Asaha, please don't let your boredom control your thoughts'_

"I'm not going to interfere, I'm just going to visit to see whats going on in that world."

"The ruler of that realm won't like what your doing." _'Please don't do it.'_

"Well too bad, they can't do anything unless I drastically change that worlds future, and I don't plan to do so."

"Just be careful Asaha, some of those ruler's aren't kind to outsiders."

"I shall Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me I have an unknown world to visit." And he was gone.

Sigh. "That son of mine is just asking for trouble." Shaking her head, she disappears as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, it's missing some descriptions right? I know and I will put them in. It's just that I'm not sure how to flow the dialogue into descriptions. Anyway, just review or flame either way it's my first story. I tried posting one before, but it didn't work out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King**

**This disclaimer thing is going to start to get annoying, I just know it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****FuujinNoKitsune**** for being the first person to put my story on their story alert! **

**Now, this story has no known path and is subject to change on the whim of its creator. That being said I will not bring some spoilers: Naruto will be the only shaman; the ghosts Naruto will use will probably only be from the Narutoverse; while no one else will see ghosts, they will see see a physical change, that change may or may not include: color, size, shape, weight, and whatever other thing I wish it to be.**

**Warning characters may act OOC(Out Of Character).**

**You have been warned.**

**Naruto Age: 7**

**Wow that author note alone was over 100 words, 1/6****th**** of my first chapter!**

_Italics – 'Thoughts'_

**Bold – Jutsu or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning in the village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining, the leaves were green, and the yells of one chūnin filled the air. It was just another day in the life of one chūnin instructor, Iruka Umino.<p>

"Come back here you brats!" Yelled Iruka with anger in his voice and a burning rage in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault!"<p>

"My fault? If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to do this!

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who filled sensei's seat with tacks!"

"True, but you are the one who put laxatives in his coffee!"

"This is neither the time nor the place to be discussing this!"

"Quiet Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru's right. If we get caught, Iruka-sensei will try to kill us! Besides, we only need to outlast him."

"What do you mean 'outlast' him?"

Shikamaru Nara is a 7 year old ninja-in-training from the Nara clan. He keeps his black hair in a spiky ponytail all the time and has dark brown eyes. He's often too lazy to do more than the absolute minimum to be kept from flunking the academy. While his lazy exterior shows an unmotivated child, inside he has the potential to be one of the most brilliant people in the world.

Sigh. "The laxatives still haven't taken effect yet. And when they do, he'll have to abandon the chase if he doesn't want to make a mess in public. However, this means that we're just postponing the inevitable. Tomorrow, we are all doomed. Why did I let you guys talk me into this troublesome situation?" Shikamaru stated with a bored tone and still running like his life depended on it.

"It's cause you knew that it was gonna be fun watching Iruka-sensei squeal like a pig when he sat down on the tacks!"

"Naruto, because of you, we are gonna have to keep running until Iruka-sensei gets the runs!"

Naruto Uzumaki is a 7 year old ninja-in-training. He has blond spiky hair and incredibly blue eyes. He is short for his age, and is often annoyed when people mention it. He is a lonely child who wishes that people would see him as a person instead of viewing him as some sort of plague. He is the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, otherwise known as the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Come on Shikamaru! It's my birthday today, can't this be my present?" Not once did Naruto lose his shit-eating grin while explaining this.

"Naruto you are the only idiot I know, who would want to prank a ninja as their birthday present!"

"Shut up Kiba! You know you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes!" Yelled Naruto with disdain at having been used as a scapegoat.

Kiba Inuzuka is a 7 year old ninja-in-training from the Inuzuka clan, who often lets his short temper and impulsiveness get the better of him. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. While he is very proud, he does not let his pride interfere with the relationships he has with his friends.

"No, I wouldn't have! I would have actually gotten away with what we just did! I would've had Akamaru put the laxative in Iruka-sensei's coffee!" Yelled Kiba with annoyance at having to keep running.

"Wait a minute! You had Akamaru with you this whole time and you only just tell me?" Surprise turns to anger as Naruto points a finger at the little white dog on top of Kiba's head. "If I had known that I would've had Akamaru act as lookout while I set up a trip wire for Iruka-sensei to step on and have paint fall on him!"

Akamaru is Kiba's animal partner of the Inuzuka clan as well as his best friend and companion.

"Arf!" Barks the small dog, while sniffing his nose.

"What did he say Kiba?" Asked Shikamaru as he knew that the dog had a better nose than any of them and could probably track Iruka better than any of them.

"He said to look behind us."

"Look behind us?" Asks Naruto with confusion.

Looking behind them, they see Iruka moving very quickly with an angry expression on his face.

"We got to hide!" Yelled Naruto with fear in his voice, knowing very well that Iruka knew that he was the mastermind behind the prank against him in the morning. He could only imagine the punishment he would get Iruka caught up with them.

"How?" Asks Kiba with panic, as he knows that whatever punishment Naruto gets they would all have to share it.

"We could hide at my place until Iruka-sensei gets the runs."

"Chōji, why didn't you mention that before?" Yells Kiba, while his eye's dilate in the response to the extra adrenaline he now has in his system.

Chōji Akamichi is a 7 year old ninja-in-training from the Akamichi clan. He is very kind and polite, but when food or his weight is mentioned he gets easily agitated. His kind and caring personality make it difficult for him to spar with others as he knows that if he isn't careful, he could seriously hurt one of his peers.

"Sorry Kiba, but I really didn't think we would be chased by Iruka-sensei so quickly. I know that my parents won't like the fact that helped prank Iruka-sensei, but they'll understand, hopefully." Chōji apologized while running as fast as he could.

"Sorry Chōji, but it's our safest bet right now. Okay guys we're gonna need a distraction if we want to get through this alive. Naruto, you have anything left in your pack?" Asked Shikamaru with a calculating gaze.

"Uh, yeah. I think I have a smoke-bomb somewhere around here. Why?" Asked Naruto with obvious confusion.

"Okay I got a plan, and if we do this right we might just get out of this alive." stated Shikamaru with uncharacteristic seriousness.

* * *

><p>"When I get my hands on those brats they'll wish they had never met me!" Yelled an almost psychotic Iruka.<p>

Normally, Iruka is a patient and calm chūnin, but when people act like idiots he is easily frustrated. Case in point, the prank that Naruto and his friends pulled on him today was more than enough to make him go into an animalistic rage. If he had been thinking clearly, he might have been impressed by the fact that Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji were able to prank him even though he was a trained ninja.

'_Where did those brats go? They couldn't have gotten far, and I know for a fact that they aren't trained enough to be able to outrun me. So, they must be hiding.'_ Iruka thought to himself as he landed on a branch near a dense treeline in a park.

Some movement to his left alerted him that there was something hiding in the bushes. He pulled out some ninja-wire as he prepared to tie up his disobedient students.

'_Wait for it, wait for it, wait foNOW!'_ Jumping into the bush he didn't expect to fall into a see a white blur pass by him. _'Wait, white? Akamaru? TRAP!'_ Unfortunately for Iruka, he was right. The moment he fell through the bush he landed on a wire which dropped smoke-bombs, which obscured his sense of sight.

"Run for it, guys!" Iruka could hear the boys all trying to escape, but because he was still shocked about the trap, he was unable to apprehend what happened at that moment. However, just as he was understood what happened, he felt a horribly painful feelings near his rectum.

'_What the hell? Crap, what did I eat? DAMN IT, I'll just have to punish them tomorrow!'_ With this last thought Iruka shunshined as fast as he could to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that worked!" Exclaimed Naruto as he lay on his back wheezing from exertion.<p>

"Of course it worked. Shikamaru thought of it." Chōji explained as a matter of fact. "Now, lets go to my house in case Iruka-sensei had help with him."

"Uhh, you guys go on ahead without me." Naruto said nervously.

"Don't you wanna come with us?" Kiba asked with obvious confusion.

"Nah, I don't wanna impose, besides if I want to be the Hokage I have to start training." Naruto exclaimed with vigor.

"Are you sure? My mom can make some really good food. Even ramen." Chōji explained while drooling slightly.

"I'm sure, so don't worry about me. Even if Iruka-sensei had some help I can hide from anyone!" Naruto explained as if it was fact.

"If you're sure Naruto." Shikamaru stated with a curious look in his eye.

"Alright then, you don't know what your missing Naruto!" Chōji yelled as he started running towards his house.

"Ah! Wait up Chōji! I don't know where your house is!" Kiba yelled as he started running after Chōji so as not to lose him and get lost.

"Okay then, see ya Naruto." Shikamaru stated as he started walking after Chōji and Kiba, "Man, it's way too troublesome to have to run after those two." He starts to walk slowly after them making it look like a chore to even walk.

Once Naruto was sure they have left his vicinity, he started to slowly walk in the other direction. The reason that he declined to follow Chōji, Kiba, and Shikamaru was that he didn't know how Chōji's parents would react to him. He wasn't blind. He could see how most of the adults always looked at him with scorn. To him it was almost like they wished he would just drop dead.

"Guess, I really will go train." With a sigh Naruto heads towards a training ground he once found behind the Aburame clan compound.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, quite a strange world. It's similar to my own world, but all of its military are ninjas who use an internal power source to fight and defend their village or country when they are called upon." Asaha Douji was quite interested in this world he came upon. He didn't particularly care about the ninjas, but it was the energy they used that interested him. Every time he passed by a ninja he could feel the power inside them. It wasn't furyoku, he was sure of that, but he could feel that the power inside the ninjas resonated with that of the planets. It was very interesting for him.<p>

"Still, while they don't have furyoku, there are many spirits around here." That was something that Hao could not understand. The ninja's here were surrounded by the spirits of the dead but not one of them had ever developed the ability to use ghosts or even the ability to see them.

"This doesn't make any sense, this many spirits would have caused at least one human to develop spiritual awareness, yet I see that none of these humans have any furyoku. And these ghosts, most of these are all seirei-type spirits, but I can tell that most of these ghosts are not even over 300 years old, so how is this even possible?" That was another thing that Hao couldn't understand, most spirits became a seirei-type after about 500 years of being bound to the earth, yet these spirits quickly evolved from ghost-types into seirei-types incredibly quickly. It was possible that the energy that the ninjas had could act as a catalyst and make the evolution quicker, but from what he could tell, all of the energy that the ninjas had could only be used by the living.

"This is going to give me a headache." Hao quickly realized that if he kept thinking about it, it would cause him to obsess over it until he did something drastic just to see what would happen.

"Hmm, now what do we have here?" Hao felt something along the edge of his spiritual senses. He could feel an incredibly powerful spirit. This one was quite easily a kami-type spirit. "Now where are you?" He could feel it moving along the edge of his senses until it stopped.

"Ah so that's where your at," Hao quickly moved toward the spirit he felt. He was once again confused. Kami-type spirits were usually incredibly large and were composed of a multitude of spirits, yet he didn't see it and he could only, at the most, feel four spirits from it.

"Just another impossibility from this strange world." Hao was quickly coming to understand that what he knew about spirits and shamans would not necessarily work here. At least until he understood the difference between his world and this one, beyond the obvious differences.

"Now, where are you spirit?" Hao could feel he was very close to the spirit, yet all he saw was a blond haired boy in an orange shirt and blue shorts throwing little wooden stars at a post. Focusing on the child, he could tell something was different with him. He didn't really realize it, but once he did, he was once again questioning his intelligence. The kami-type spirit was coming from the little boy.

The little boy had the soul of a kami-type spirit.

That just didn't happen. Hao could easily see the ages of a spirit now that he was Shaman King and he could tell that the child was no older than seven years old, yet he gave off the presence of a kami-type spirit!

"This world is going to give me a migraine with all the impossible things I've seen today." Studying the child more closely he realized he made a mistake. The child himself wasn't creating the presence, it was a spirit inside him!

"I've had it with this world's impossible things!" Hao yelled with anger. He was used to knowing things at a glance, and yet here stood a living impossibility! The boy had a spirit inside his own soul! He knew that had to be impossible, yet here he stood. He just couldn't understand it. When ever he saw something similar, the stronger spirit would always eat the weaker spirit no matter what. Yet here was the spirit of a seven year old boy holding back a kami-type spirit!

Taking a deep breath, Hao started to calm himself. He needed to analyze the child before he started jumping to conclusions. With his powers he started an in depth analyzes of the boy's soul. What he found, pissed him off.

Inside the boy, were two more souls. Yet, he could tell something was different. He didn't know how but he could tell that the two souls inside were put there soon after the boy was born. He could also tell that they weren't actually souls. They were more like imprints of two souls. He could tell that once they did what they were supposed to do, the imprints would rejoin the souls and transfer along the memories of what happened.

Now, that he learned what the two imprints were, he started looking into the kami-type spirit. He could tell it was powerful, immensely so, but he could also tell that something was wrong with it. First of all, it was a single spirit. That itself was supposed to be impossible, but apparently it wasn't. Another was that the spirit seemed to have been torn apart. He could see that along the edges of its soul, that it had been ripped from something else.

In other words, either the soul was part of a much stronger soul, or someone ripped something from this soul. He really couldn't be sure, but if it was the former, then that soul was quite possibly, stronger than one of the elemental spirits. If it was the latter, then it might be able to match the elemental spirits on a good day.

"Now, what to do? I could just leave this alone, since this is not my world, but... this is too interesting to pass up." With that Hao pulled himself into existence right in front of Naruto, while also stopping time around them.

'AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yelled Naruto, with fear when he saw somebody just pop out of nowhere right in front of him with an incredibly disturbing grin. Once he was able to calm his racing heart, he realized that the person in front of him was an incredibly pretty girl.

"Wow, lady your really pretty!" Yelled Naruto, with a small blush.

"What did you say?" Asked Hao, with a growing tick mark on his head while lifting restraining his fist from hitting the small child.

"I said that your really pretty, lady!" Once again, Naruto did not notice the danger he was in.

"I will have you know that I am a man." Explained Hao, while trying not to hurt the child.

"Nope, not possible," Said Naruto, "only girls have long hair like you do."

Hao's twitching eye would warn most people that knew him to run, but since Naruto didn't know him he was going to be in for some pain. Lifting a gauntlet covered gift, Hao smacked it on top of Naruto's head causing him to fall to the ground holding his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Asked Naruto, while holding his head and having tears on the corner of his eyes.

"That's to teach you that girls are not the only people who have long hair. Have you never seen a man with long hair" Asked Hao once he got his aggression out on Naruto skull.

"Well, I have, but those people were all blind and I thought it was a thing that ran in their family. But, it really doesn't matter, cause you still look like a girl!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger at Hao's face.

"Really? My hair makes me look like a girl? If that's true lets see how you like it." With a single finger, Hao pointed at Naruto's head and flash! Naruto's hair was now long and silky.

"What did you do to my hair!" Yelled Naruto with panic once he noticed that his spiky locks were long and silky and fell all over his head.

"Well if my hair makes me look like a girl, I decided that yours should too." Hao said with smirk.

"I'm sorry! Please change it back!" Naruto never grovelled, but he really did love his spiky hair, and if getting them back meant that he had to beg then he would.

"Hmm, nope, sorry!" The smile on Hao's face was not apologetic at all.

"Now, whats your name?" Hao knew that getting the child's trust would work best with what he wanted.

"Why should I tell you? You turn my hair girly!" Yelled Naruto with anger and a red face.

"Well, if you tell me your name I might just turn your hair back." Hao knew that he wouldn't, but Naruto didn't know that

"Fine. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" The yelling was really not necessary, but Naruto wanted to be sure that Hao heard him.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Hao, the Shaman King." Hao, knew that Naruto wouldn't know what it was, but it had King in it and he was pretty sure that Naruto knew what that was.

"Never heard of a Shaman King before. It's probably nothing against the Hokage!" Naruto really shouldn't have just dismissed the Shaman King like that, but he didn't know any better.

"Well if you looked around you, you would know that a Shaman King is far more powerful than your Hokage."

"Huh? What the hell?" Naruto asked with wonder. All around him nothing moved. The leaves in the trees weren't moving, the breeze that was blowing was gone, and the grass was bent almost like a wind had blown through. Looking up, Naruto could see that the birds that were flying were frozen in mid flap. He couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"See? Can your 'Hokage' do this?" Hao knew he had all of Naruto's attention now. After all, how often do you see someone freeze time?

"How did you do that? Can you teach me to do that?" Naruto's reaction was not what Hao was expecting. He was expecting that Naruto would be in awe of what he did, yet here he was asking to be trained by him.

"Hmm, I might be able to, but your gonna have to do something for me." Hao knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Sure! Just name it and its done!" Naruto would regret those words.

"Now, what I want you to do is...die," Hao's pleasant smile did nothing to help ease Naruto's distress once he realized what Hao said.

"AH! I don't want to die!" Naruto yelled as he turn tail to run, yet Hao was right in front of him again.

"I think you misunderstood what I was trying to say. I want you to die, but I can also bring you back to life. My powers are not available to you, unless you die."

"You can really bring people back to life?" Once again Naruto's awe overrode his self-preservation instincts.

"Nope! Now die." Without giving Naruto a choice, he placed his hand on top of Naruto's head and killed him.

"Good, now that he's dead I can give him furyoku. Hmm, should I give him a lot or a little?" Hao, was trying to decide how much furyoku to give Naruto, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Well, hello! I really didn't expect you to come onto this plane of existence for just one boy." Hao, explained to the being that stood in front of him.

This being wore a white cloak that covered its body, it had shaggy white hair with two red horns poking through near the front. It had a purple face with eyes that were pure black. In its mouth was a knife it held between its teeth. On one of its hands was covered in prayer beads. This was the Shinigami of this world and its ruler.

"**Do you know what you have just done, Asaha Douji?"** The Shinigami asked, without moving its mouth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Shinigami." Hao really didn't know what he was talking about.

"**You have just killed the chosen hero of this world. If he is left dead, then this world will be destroyed by the will of a madman. With him alive this world at least has some chance of surviving."** The Shinigami once again didn't move, but Hao could tell that it was beyond just anger. It was thoroughly pissed off.

"Well, then its a good thing I wasn't going to leave him dead. I was just going to give him the ability to see spirits and use them like a shaman from my world." Hao knew that he was playing with fire, in this world he wasn't invincible, but he could at least stall the Shinigami until he was back in his own world.

"**Hmm, your 'shaman's' have the ability to attack ones soul correct? If I allow this, you must pass on all of your knowledge of shamanism onto him. I don't care if you do it in person, through a book, or give dump all of the information into his brain, just do it."** With that the Shinigami left a confounded Hao.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Hao was honestly surprised that it had ended without any fighting. "Oh well, now what to do about Naruto's furyoku?" Hao really didn't know what to do. If he gave Naruto a ton of furyoku, then he would just overwhelm everyone of his opponents, but if he gave him too little then it might restrict his potential.

"Well, I'll just give him an average amount, that will just make him work harder." And so, Hao gave Naruto's soul an average amount of furyoku. Afterward he put Naruto's soul back into his body and revived him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say this chapter came out better than I thought it would have. I also didn't expect to have done a second chapter so quickly. So review, and tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Also, give me some ideas for spirits and mediums from the narutoverse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Naruto**

**Having to retype that sentence over and over again is gonna drive me nuts.**

**Now story details! **

**I should have told everyone this first, but Naruto will not be starting off being able to use oversoul. He will have to work his way up just like everyone else. Now about his oversoul, I don't want it to be super powerful at the start. I want his oversoul to evolve in stages, much like Yoh's did. The ghosts he'll use are still up for grabs, but I have a plan for a certain clan.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts'_

**Bold – Jutsu or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" Naruto was very confused. He looked around himself to see a sewer. The walls were cracked and the pipes were broken. He wondered how he got there. The last thing he remembered was talking Hao about something, but it got kinda cloudy when he tried thinking about it. Scrunching up his face Naruto tries to remember what he was missing. "I know that something happened afterward, but what?"<p>

Giving up after a minute, Naruto looks around to see if he could find some way out when he noticed something strange. "Why is there a draft in a sewer?" That was something he didn't understand.

'_Wait a minute! What did Iruka-sensei say about a draft in an enclosed space? Uhh, he said that if there was a draft, then there must be an opening to the outside!'_ Proud of himself that he actually used something that was taught in the academy Naruto ran against the wind.

'_Wow this must be a huge whole if it makes such a strong wind!'_ Of course, what Naruto didn't know was that he was running towards the exact opposite of where he wanted to go to.

Running for what he thought was forever, but was actually more like two minutes he emerges into a huge room. He was amazed by the sheer size of the room. However, but what drew his attention was the giant gate that was on the other side of the room. As he followed the gate up he was startled to notice that the gate didn't actually reach a roof. It just kept going to an infinite darkness. The dim light from the candles on the walls didn't provide enough light to see that far.

As he admired the gate he failed to notice the shifting of a large creature beyond the gate. The creature was large. It was larger than anything that Naruto had ever seen before and its size seemed even more gargantuan by the fact that only its face could be seen through the bars. Its glowing red eyes looked upon Naruto's small form with an uninterested gaze.

'_**Now what is my jailor doing? Is he in some life or death situation and he unconsciously tried to use my chakra?'**_ One thing that most people didn't know about the Kyūbi was that it was incredibly intelligent. Unlike its brethren, it was sealed in two different people for long periods of time with very little time in the outside world. This caused it to develop a more intelligent mind because it was not running wild which would deteriorate its mind. This intelligence was the only reason that he had not tried to attack little Naruto. It was trying to determine what way it could use the situation to its advantage when Naruto finally noticed him.

"!" Yelled Naruto as he fell down from fright. He had stared straight into the Kyūbi's eyes, and saw himself die in infinitely many different ways. When he finally stopped screaming he noticed that he was still alive and nothing was wrong with his body.

When he looked up, he noticed that the presence of the creature in front of him was just full of anger, hate, rage, envy, and all other negative human emotions. All of the negativity was enough for him to to fall on his butt and just stare at the being.

For quite some time they just starred at each other until, the Kyūbi got fed up and asked, **"What are you doing here child?"** The Kyūbi knew that the child had not yet realized what it was, and was trying to keep it that way.

Realizing that the creature was talking to him, he tried to speak without letting out how scared he truly was. "I-I'm not sure what I'm doing here. I felt a breez-ze a while back and follo-owed it trying to find a way out when I got he-ere."

"**Is that so?"** the Kyūbi stated while trying to find a way to get an advantage to its situation.

"**What is the last thing you remember doing before you arrived here?"** The Kyūbi asked with faked curiosity.

"Umm, I remember talking to Hao about something, but I can't remember." Naruto stated with sadness.

"**Do you remember any of the emotions you felt?"**

"I remember feeling really scared and then awe, but I don.. oh." Naruto stopped abruptly with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"**Hmm? Did you remember?"**

"Y-yeah, I remember. Hao said that if I wanted to be able to do the things he did I would have to die."

"**What do you mean by 'die'?" The Kyūbi began to worry when he heard this.**

"He meant die, as in no longer living." Naruto stated with increasing panic in his voice.

Stunned, the Kyūbi could only stare wide eyed at Naruto. If Naruto had been telling the truth, then that meant that they were both dead. However, it quickly looked at the seal to see if it had begun to deteriorate. To its surprise it was still as strong as ever. However, looking back at Naruto it could tell that he had been telling the truth. So, why were they still bound together?

"_**If he truly is dead, then the seal should have shattered the moment he died, and yet the seal is still in place. What could have kept our souls bound together?"**_ The Kyūbiwondered as he stared at Naruto once more to see him still panicking. In fact, Naruto had gone beyond normal panicking, he started running around and screaming that he was dead and how he still hadn't become Hokage.

"**Calm down, child."** Amazingly enough Naruto stopped running around to stare at the Kyūbi.

"**Good, now tell me who this Hao is."** Kyūbi ordered.

"Hao? Oh, he's the Shaman King." Naruto stated not understanding why the creature was asking him this.

"**Shaman King? What is the Shaman King?"** The Kyūbi was genuinely confused. In all of the years of its existence, not once had it encountered a Shaman King. It had encountered shaman's but not once a king of them.

"I'm not sure what a Shaman King is, but they might actually be stronger than even the Hokage!" Naruto yelled with awe in his voice.

Once again the Kyūbi was confused. A shaman, being stronger than a ninja? That did not make sense to it. **"This Hao, was the one who killed you?"**

"Uh, yeah. But he said not to worry! He said he could bring me back to life in a jiffy!"

"**And you believed him? How long have you known him?"**

Naruto instantly stopped grinning. He hadn't thought of that. What if Hao had lied to him and killed him without a way to bring him back.

"**Well? Are you going to answer?"**

"Hao said that he would. Plus he said that he would fix what he did to my hair."

"**That's it? You believed him, because he said he would fix your hair?"**

Naruto could only stare at the floor in embarrassment. He had believed a stranger who he knew nothing about just because he was awed by his abilities. It certainly didn't help him build any confidence in himself.

Suddenly, before either of them could say anything else, there was a surge of energy going throughout the area. The energy quickly began to fix the broken pipes and cracked walls. However, it didn't stop there. The energy went towards the candles and started to break them apart. After the last candle was broken everything was dark, not even Kyūbi's eyes could be seen. Then both Kyūbi and Naruto started seeing a glowing lines along the walls. The energy had created glowing lines along the walls that got steadily brighter until everything in the room could be seen, even the ceiling. Strangely, the glowing lines began to connect with the pipes and mix, but they didn't mix.

Once he finished looking around Naruto turn back to the creature in front him. He could only stare in shock. The creature in front of him was the being that the Yondaime Hokage had killed. In front of him was the Kyūbi No Yoko.

"Ah..." That was all Naruto could get out. His mind had temporarily shut down from shock. He had been speaking to the Kyūbi. He had a civil conversation with the Kyūbi. He had been speaking to the being that almost destroyed his village.

"**Hmm? Can't speak child? Or is it the fact that you now recognize me for who I am, that has made you speechless?"** The Kyūbi was getting far too much enjoyment from the way Naruto looked.

Before Naruto could say anything in response, he felt himself fading away. He started panicking when he saw himself slowly disappearing from the bottom of his feet and was nearly hyperventilating when his chest disappeared. When his mouth disappeared he could only stare as he lost his eyesight and then all feeling in his body.

"**Interesting,"** The Kyūbi had noticed the way Naruto had disappeared and found it interesting that instead of instantly disappearing like how it thought he would, Naruto instead disappeared slowly.

"_**This jailor will be quite a bit more interesting than Mito or Kushina."**_ With that last thought the Kyūbi laid down to rest, when it realized that with all the light in the room it wouldn't be able to, so using its tails it covered its head in order to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the land of the living, Naruto." That was the first thing Naruto heard when he woke up from his death.<p>

"You actually killed me! I can't believe I trusted you and you went and killed me!" Funnily enough, death was not enough to make Naruto anymore quiet than usual.

"But I told you I was going to and I even brought you back to life."

"I don't care that you told me! You still killed me! Besides, I don't feel anymore powerful! I don't feel any power like you said I would!"

"I never said that you were going to feel more powerful. All I said was that you would be able to use the same abilities as me, and if you want to be able to use the same abilities as me your going to have to learn how use the new energy inside of you called furyoku." Hao explained with the wisdom of one who had lived a long time.

"Does this mean your going to teach me your super awesome jutsu!" No one could ever say that Naruto wasn't eager to learn new battle skills.

"No."

"Then how am I going to learn how to use this fuoku then?"

"First of all, it's fu-ryo-ku, not fuoku and second of all I will leave you this." In Hao's hand a glowing book appears. "This book has all of my current knowledge about shamanism. It was created by me over one-thousand years ago and I have recently added even more information to it. This book will serve as your source of information regarding anything you may have about your new found abilities. Now, to make sure you don't jump into something your completely unready for, I have put a spell on this book that will test you when you have reached a certain level of proficiency. When you pass that test more of the book will become readable to you."

Naruto could only stare. Here was a person who he had just met and who was giving him something this important.

"Hmm, is something wrong Naruto? I thought you wanted to learn to do the things I could."

Naruto could only look at Hao, before he took the book gently and held it close to his chest.

"Thank you" That was all Naruto could say for receiving such an amazing gift.

"No need to thank me Naruto, just make sure you read that book, okay?"

"I will Hao, and I promise that I will have finished this whole book by the time I become a ninja!" This was said with as much conviction that a seven year old Naruto could make.

"I doubt that you'll be able to read the whole book, after all it took me fifteen-hundred years to write what was inside so I doubt that you'll be able to finish this before you become a ninja. How about you become proficient enough to form an oversoul? That is something that not many shamans ever learn how to do properly."

"Oversoul? What's that?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Get far enough in the book and you'll find out." Hao stated as he started walking away. "You may never see me again Naruto, but I hope that if we do meet you'll be a capable shaman." With that Hao disappeared from existence.

"Whoa" Once again in awe Naruto could only stare at the spot that Hao was standing on before he looked at the book in his hands. It was covered in brown leather with no designs or markings of any kind. When he opened the book, he saw that there was a message... and it was addressed to him!

* * *

><p><span>Naruto, I'm going to guess and say that you like to brag. So to make sure that you don't do something stupid like get this book taken from you I have placed a spell that will make this book seem like a child's story for those that don't have furyoku. Of course I also placed some spells that will keep the book from being destroyed in any way. Now get started.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Not as much as last chapter but still quite a bit. Now tell me if I did anything wrong or you believe that I messed something up.<strong>

**I might set a poll up later for Naruto's ghost, but don't bet on it.**

**Oh, and just to let you know the pairing is unknown, but if I do make one, it'll be a heterosexual couple. **

**And in case I didn't mention it before chakra and furyoku, together, react differently than separated.**

**Read and Review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Naruto**

**I realized a problem. I don't know Japanese. This means that I have no idea how to name people and I don't feel like using western names like Chad or Brad. Therefore, my great reviewers, please submit names and express what they mean and their gender.**

**Another thing, people have been telling me to make this a harem story. The problem is that I don't know if I can do that without ruining the story. Plus I really don't know who to put him with and how they would meet up. I'm just making this story up as I go.  
><strong>

**Keep suggesting spirits for Naruto to use, but these are off limits: Minato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ****Rikudō Sennin, Kushina, others will be added as they come up. The spirits can also be animals with intelligence, this includes animal summons.**

**Remember, spirits don't have to be just weapons. They can also be armors.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' or flashback_

**Bold – Jutsu or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day. The sun was covered by dark storm clouds and it looked like it could rain at any moment. Yet, one child did not care. This child was outside, training. This single child was training when others were inside their nice cozy homes with their families. This child was Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha was once part of the powerful Uchiha Clan. However, one week ago his entire clan had been wiped out by a single ninja. That ninja was, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. One week ago, he was part of an incredible clan. Now, he was all that was left from that clan. He had lived when his whole family was killed. He couldn't understand it. Itachi left him live so that he could take revenge later on in life. Itachi wanted him to get stronger by using his hating him. And he would. He would get stronger by using his hate as his drive. He would get strong enough so that the next time they met, he would have Itachi begging him to spare his life.

With that final thought, Sasuke collapsed. An ANBU appeared and draped Sasuke over his shoulder and took him to the apartment Sasuke was given after the massacre. Sasuke had been put on suicide watch. After all, he had been tortured by Itachi's genjutsu and if trained ninja's couldn't fight off its effects, then what chance did a ninja-in-training have?

* * *

><p>On the other side of the village a young child was getting ready for the day and as had become common, started cursing his hair out.<p>

"Stupid long and silky hair. Stupid girls in school. Getting angry cause my hair is better than theirs." Yup, everyday Naruto started his day out like this. A month ago, Hao had given him his shamanic abilities. A month ago, he had learned about a world that was not his own. A month ago, he became part of two worlds.

_Flashback_

After he read the beginning of Hao's book, he decided to go home from all of the things he learned that one day. Of course, he didn't really realize how different he was at that moment until he accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up to say sorry, he froze when he saw that the person he walked into was transparent.

"How?" The man was just as surprised as him if not more-so. The man couldn't seem to believe the fact that he had just felt for the first time in decades. He moved his hands shakily towards Naruto's face and pulled at his cheeks. Once again, he was surprised that he was able to actually touch Naruto's face.

"How is this possible? Decades and not once has anyone alive seen me and yet you've not only seen me, but I can actually touch you. Why? How are you different from other people?" The man could not keep his enthusiasm out of his voice and all the while he kept pulling on Naruto's cheeks.

"Uh, can you stop that? It's starting to hurt." Naruto snapped out of his shock from the growing pain in his cheeks.

"Oh, my apologies. It's just that I've been dead for decades and nobody living has been able to tell I've been here." The man apologized, while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright, just don't do that again." Naruto stated while rubbing his sore cheeks. "So... whats your name?" Naruto asked after staring at the man for a minute.

"Ah, it seems I have forgotten my manners. My name is Hashirama Senju." The man stated this with great pride. Pride that was lost on Naruto as he didn't pay attention in the academy when this was taught.

"Well, hello Hashirama! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Naruto couldn't help saying the last part even though the guy he was speaking to was dead.

"A future Hokage? Really now? What makes you think your deserving of the title of Hokage?" Hashirama could only grin at Naruto, when he heard about his dream.

"I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever! That way everyone will acknowledge me!" The fire in Naruto's eyes, showed Hashirama that he did have the drive to become Hokage. However, his reason to become Hokage wasn't what he had hoped for, but that could change when he got older.

"Naruto, what would you say if I said that I could help make your dream come true?" Hashirama asked this with seriousness that made Naruto instantly pay attention.

"You would really help me?" Naruto could only ask with shock. Nobody had ever really believed that he would ever become Hokage. Yet, here was some stranger who wanted to help make his dream come true. However, he remembered the Kyūbi words from earlier.

"Why? What would you have to gain from helping me?" This question threw Hashirama into a loop. He hadn't been expecting Naruto to distrust him, but considering the fact that Naruto didn't recognize his name was probably why.

"Well, why wouldn't I want the future Hokage to protect the village I worked so hard to create when I was alive?" This question confused Naruto. He could vaguely remember that Iruka-sensei had said that the first Hokage and his clan along with another clan had helped create Konoha. Following this thought he began to connect the dots.

"Wait, if you helped create this village, then that means...You're from one of the founding clans of Konoha!" Naruto yelled out while pointing at Hashirama.

"Correct, however I am more than just from a founding clan of Konoha. I am Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage!" _I sounded so awesome!'_ Hashirama was able to look completely serious while he said this, even though he was grinning like crazy on the inside.

Naruto could only stare. Today, had just been filled with nothing but surprises. He had thought that nothing could surprise him anymore today. He was wrong. Here, right in front of him was the first Hokage. THE FIRST HOKAGE. His brain shut down.

For a whole minute Hashirama stared at Naruto. He began to worry when Naruto didn't blink. He started to panic when Naruto wouldn't respond to his name. He began freaking out when Naruto wouldn't react to being touched. He was about to try and smack Naruto when he heard, "Hashirama, what are you doing?" He froze. "Ah ha ha ha, nothing Mito, just trying to wake this kid up."

"And how would you wake him up, when your a ghost and he can't see you, let alone be able to feel anything you do?" Mito was smirking at her husbands frozen form. She was proud to say that she had her husband wrapped around her pinkie. After all, she almost killed him once with nothing but a slap. A seal covered hand, that greatly augmented her strength and concentrated the force of the slap, but he didn't know that.

"Well, I don't know how, but for some reason, Naruto here is able to see and hear ghosts. He can also physically touch us." Hashirama really hoped she didn't slap him. The last time she had, he almost died. It had only been the recent advancement of medical jutsu's that had saved his life. He really didn't want to try to see if he could survive as a spirit.

"Really?" Her shock was obvious as her eyes widened and she turned to stare at Naruto. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't here what her husband had said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hashirama's twitching eye was the only indication of his annoyance. "I said that his dream was also to become Hokage." You could hear how proud he was that someone else wanted to become Hokage.

"Really? Let me guess, you wanted to train him?" Mito knew her husband far too well. She could instantly tell when he was up to something.

"It freaks me out that you know me so well."

"It come with being married for decades, dear. Get used to it. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I have to go and speak with Kushina. She's still depressed after all of these years." With that Mito left Hashirama to try and wake Naruto.

"Well I've tried everything except hitting him. Oh well, he'll forgive me later." With that he pounded his fist into Naruto's skull.

"Why does my head hurt, and why am I staring at the ground?" Naruto could not remember why he was on the ground. One moment he was speaking to Hashirama and the next he's on the ground.

"Oh, are you awake now?"

"Yeah, why was I on the floor?" Naruto was rubbing his head gingerly. It really hurt.

"Oh you tripped."

"I tripped." Naruto could only state expressionless. He really didn't believe that he fell. Hashirama probably hit him to wake him up.

"Yes, you tripped. Now, enough of that. You wanted to become Hokage, yes? Well, what do you say I help you train to become Hokage? Before that though, you must realize that the road to become Hokage is long and grueling. You will often want to quit and sometimes it may even seem impossible. However, you must not quit, if I believe that you are not giving me your all I will stop training you and leave you to fend for yourself, understood?"

"Yes, I already promised someone that I would become strong. This is just more motivation to achieve that." The fire in Naruto's eyes would have made Maito Gai, start screaming about youth.

"Very well, we shall start tomorrow in the training ground you just came from."

"Yes, Hashirama-sensei!"

_End Flashback_

Now, finally coherent enough that he could actually start to train correctly, Naruto went to the book that Hao had given him. It made him really happy that someone would trust this to him. It was also why he kept it a secret from everyone. He didn't want anyone to steal it, even if it would just look like a child's story book to them. This was his most prized gift and he wasn't going to lose it.

Opening to the first page, where Hao's note was, he reread the message knowing that he would achieve this 'oversoul' before he became an official ninja. Going to the next page he found the basic information of being a shaman. He had learned that a shaman was someone who claims to connect this world and the spirit world. He learned that all religions in Hao's world began with a shaman that had incredible power. It even mentioned someone named Jesus, who apparently was such a strong shaman that he created a religion that had survived for over a thousand years! That was longer than Konoha had even existed.

He had finally learned about the reason why he could see ghosts. He had finally learned what furyoku was. Furyoku is the measure of the sixth sense that an organism is born with. He learned that it was generated by willpower and its integrity is contingent upon the being's conviction. However, he learned of one drawback. Furyoku is an inborn power that cannot be improved merely through physical training. The process for increasing a shaman's Furyoku usually involves a "pseudo-death" experience.

This experience usually strips the being of all other senses except for their sixth sense. While this is happening the shaman must contend with the onslaught of negative emotions from their own being, relying only on their strength of heart to sustain them.

He also learned of an alternative method. He learned that actual, physical death or near death would actually increase a shaman's furyoku dramatically. However, since he didn't want to die, or almost die, he would have to try and do the first method if he wanted to increase his furyoku.

He also learned of the most basic shaman technique. The Hyoi Gattai or Spirit Unity, allowed a shaman to unite with a spirit to be able to use that spirits knowledge and skills. The book stated that this was technically an oversoul, but because it used such little furyoku, it didn't count.

He couldn't wait to try the Hyoi Gattai, but first he would have to learn how to do the Hitodama Mode or Spirit Ball Mode. He would have to compact the soul into a ball shape and then integrate it into his own body in order to effectively use this skill. Therefore, he decided that today he would practice it with Hashirama. He couldn't help laughing when he imagined what Hashirama would do when he found himself inside a living body again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't know how to end this chapter and I was distracted by trying to think of Naruto's oversoul's. Also, Naruto will increase his furyoku, just differently from what you think.<strong>

**So keep sending suggestions. Obviously, Hashirama and Mito will be guardian ghosts, but not Kushina. She'll have a special place. Also, who saw the tribute to Anna?**

**Sorry that it's so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Naruto**

**I have to say that I really didn't think this story would get so popular! It's funny that one day after I posted the new chapter my inbox was full of story alerts. When I saw that I was smiling so much it started to hurt.**

**This chapter will include a time skip, some things won't be explained until much later so you will be left in the dark about some things. **

**Include some mediums for the oversouls. One of the mediums will be shown here, but if you can think of one better than please tell me.**

**Hmm, I can't think of anything else. If I do think of something else, I'll put it in the next chapter.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' or flashback_

**Bold – Jutsu or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

* * *

><p>It had been one year since Naruto had gained his shamanic powers. In that time, he met Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, and Kushina Uzumaki, his mother. He learned about his origins and about him being the Kyūbi's jinchūriki.<p>

Of course he didn't take it too well. It was only thanks to his mother being with him that he was able to keep from being overwhelmed by the information. Sadly, his mother had moved on into the afterlife shortly after they met.

Now, Naruto was still trying to master the Hyoi Gattai. He found out through trial and error that he could remake Hashirama's famous Mokuton techniques. However, the most he could make was a small sapling, and that was when he used most of his chakra. Hashirama said that Naruto probably didn't have the DNA required to properly merge the two chakras.

Naruto was saddened when he found that out but it wasn't all sad news, as they found out. When merged with Hashirama, Naruto's chakra control skyrocketed!

Once again, it was because of the Hyoi Gattai. Hashirama's knowledge and experience helped balance out Naruto's own chakra which improved their control. This increased control allowed Naruto and Hashirama to used earth and water chakra. Unfortunately, Hashirama's water chakra control wasn't up to par with his earth chakra. This meant that the water jutsu were always weaker than earth jutsu.

Every day Naruto and Hashirama practiced the Hyoi Gattai. When they weren't practicing, Naruto trained his body. In Hao's book, it stated that a Hyoi Gattai relied heavily upon the users own body. If the body was not up to the conditioning of the spirit used, then the Hyoi Gattai would never be able to achieve a 100% merge.

That 100% merge was what Naruto was aiming for, and with Hashirama as a teacher, he was quickly approaching that avenue. Of course he wasn't as physically strong as Hashirama was considering he's only 8, but when proportioned they were near the same level. This helped Naruto immensely as they were able to merge easier and faster. In fact, they were able to merge easily enough that Hashirama could just insert himself into Naruto's body. This had the advantage of not leaving Naruto wide open when he used the Hyoi Gattai.

What they didn't know was that the more they used earth and water chakra the more Naruto learned to use the two chakras. He wasn't using them himself, but his body was. That meant that he just needed to remember how the chakras were molded and he would be able to use them himself. Of course this was a long way off, but he would be able to do this one day.

Naturally, Naruto wasn't just learning from Hashirama. After he met Mito and learned that Uzumaki's were gifted with fūinjutsu, he begged to learn his heritage. Mito obliged, but warned Naruto that learning fūinjutsu was nothing like learning other aspects of being a ninja. She warned him that there was no physical learning, it was all mental. This didn't deter Naruto at all.

He knew that it would be one of the most difficult things he would ever learn, but he knew that if he learned fūinjutsu he would be that much closer to his clan.

Afterward, they began Naruto's learning in fūinjutsu. It was extremely slow going. Mito explained to him that fūinjutsu relied heavily upon the use of yin and yang chakra. Mito went on to explain that yin chakra was used to imagine something being sealed into something else. Yang chakra was used to physically seal the object into something else. That was how all seals worked. Even things like paper bombs used yin and yang chakra to seal the fire chakra that was used to make them.

However, those types of seals didn't need to have yin and yang chakra separated as they had seals inscribed onto them that converted whatever chakra was put into them into yin and yang chakra. Of course, those seals were unable to convert enough chakra to seal something incredibly powerful. Things like weapons and objects were simple since they didn't have consciousness or chakra. When an object did have chakra, it was more difficult and required a more complex seal, but it was able to handle to strain. For more powerful things, such as bijū, yin and yang chakra needed to be created consciously as the amount of chakra needed surpassed anything that could be converted by seals.

This made up all of Naruto's first year of being a shaman. Hao's book wouldn't let him advance until he achieved a 100% Hyoi Gattai. He had tried to circumvent the security, but when he tried, the book burned his hand. Obviously Hao had put a spell on it that would keep him from trying to learn something he wasn't ready for.

His time at the Academy was always boring. The only time he had fun was during the spars. There was a new student called Sasuke who he often sparred against. No one else in the class could compete against the two. The first time they sparred, Naruto got overconfident and was face down on the ground before he realized what happened. The second time they sparred it was Sasuke who was on the ground. This continued to be the norm as they continued to fight against each other. When one of them won once, the next time they lost. They kept going back and forth using taijutsu.

None of the students were allowed to use ninjutsu or genjutsu in the spars. It was especially banned in the Traditional Shinobi Spars. There tradition was taken very seriously and all of the students followed the rules, even Naruto. Of course this was only after he was chewed out by Hashirama for not respecting all of the slain Konoha shinobi that sacrificed their lives so that they could live in peace.

That made Naruto feel ashamed, so the next day he apologized for not realizing the significance of the event. Iruka had been extremely surprised when Naruto came into class early to apologize for something he had already forgotten about. Nonetheless, he still congratulated Naruto for apologizing and for learning the lesson he was trying to teach. Beaming Naruto left the Academy.

Iruka had bid him a good day and continued his paperwork. In fact, he didn't realize that there was still school that day until after Naruto had long gone. When he had, he could only laugh at himself for not realizing it sooner. He decided to give Naruto the day off just because he was mature enough to apologize and for learning the lesson.

Naruto left to go visit Hashirama and continue their Hyoi Gattai. The last time they had merged Naruto could feel that they were almost at a 100% merge. He had set the goal to finally get a complete merge.

Arriving at the usual training spot, he saw Hashirama sleeping on the ground. Walking up to Hashirama Naruto prepared to wake him up by kicking him to get back at Hashirama from when he had woken him up a year ago, when his eyes snapped open and grabbed his leg mid-kick. Looking at Naruto with one eyebrow raised Naruto could only laugh nervously as Hashirama let go of his leg.

"Why are you here so early Naruto? Shouldn't you be in the Academy?" Hashirama had gotten straight to the point.

"I'm ditching today so that we can finally accomplish the 100% Hyoi Gattai!" Naruto yelled this with enthusiasm.

Laughing, Hashirama allowed Naruto to train since he too wanted to see their combined strength at 100%.

Focusing, Naruto prepared himself to activate the Hyoi Gattai, when out of the trees, a man fell. The man looked to have been in a battle recently as he had burn marks and he was clutching his leg. However, what drew their attention away from him was the spirit that was floating behind him with an angry look on his face.

The ghost wore a face guard with with a leaf symbol on the forehead. He had three red streaks under his eyes and on his chin. He had white hair with red eyes and he wore blue armor with a white collar underneath.

"Brother!" Surprised, Naruto looked at Hashirama before he turned back to the spirit who looked just as surprised as he did. However, he quickly put things together and realized that the spirit next to the guy on the ground was the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

"Damn, just when I thought I made a clean getaway, I trigger a trap." The man on the ground was Aoi Rokushō. He had just stolen the Raijin no Ken. The legendary sword used by the Second Hokage.

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from doing something he probably shouldn't have.

"Crap, its the Kyūbi jinchūriki. Well, I could at least use you as a hostage." Trying to stand and failing, Aoi could only take deep breaths as he tried to fight through the pain.

Backing away in surprise he turned to look at Hashirama and realized that this was his chance to finally test the Hyoi Gattai.

"**Hitodama Mode: Hashirama!**" Grabbing Hashirama's hitodama, he then pushed the hitodama into his body. Feeling a rush as Hashirama's consciousness merged with his own, he opened his eyes and released a breath before he focused on the kneeling form of Aoi. Taking advantage of the situation, he quickly sprang forward hoping to catch Aoi off guard.

This was not meant to be, as Aoi jumped out of the way and kicked Naruto in his ribs. Naruto was smacked into a tree with enough force to shake the tree and dislodge some of the leaves. Opening his eyes trying to fight through the pain in his ribs, he saw that Aoi was limping his way over to him.

Struggling to stand, he took notice of his surroundings and saw that there was something on the ground from where Aoi had fallen. Running to it despite his burning ribs, he grabbed it and noticed that it was the hilt of a sword. However, he didn't see any sort of blade attached. Seeing that it would be useless at the moment, he stowed it away into one of his back pockets, and brought his hands together.

Flashing through hand seals, he channeled earth chakra into his hands and he slammed his hands onto the ground while yelling out "**Earth Style: Ground Liquefaction!**"

The ground began turning to mud and Aoi was quickly sinking in it. Flashing through more hand seals, he channeled water chakra into his lungs and compressed it while yelling "**Water Style: Gunshot**!"

The bullets smacked into Aoi, breaking one of his legs and horribly bruising one of his arms. Before, Aoi could stand despite the pain, but now, the pain was overwhelming and he collapsed onto the mud unconscious.

Staring, Naruto could only blink. He had expected the fight to last much longer. Walking up to Aoi, he received no reply when he kicked him in the ribs. Thus, Naruto concluded that the guy was very much unconscious.

Turning back to look at the ghost that was with Aoi, he saw that the ghost was staring at him with a surprised look. Disengaging the Hyoi Gattai, he saw Hashirama float toward Tobirama.

"It's been quite some time brother." Hashirama stated with a calm facade.

"It's been decades brother. How is it possible that you are still here?" Tobirama asked with wide surprised eyes. He had always believed that he was the only ghost in the entire village. Then again, he had always been bound to the Raijin no Ken, and the Raijin had always been stored in the village vault.

"I've been here since my death. Yet, where have you been? I looked all over the village yet I could not find your spirit. I had hoped that you would have found peace by now."

"Well, I've been bound to the Raijin since my death. Actually, I don't know how I was bound to the Raijin since I didn't have it with me when I died. The last thing I remember from when I was alive was lying on the ground dying. Afterward, I woke up in the Konoha vault next to the Raijin. I tried to leave, but I couldn't get more than a few feet from the Raijin before I couldn't move any farther."

"Interesting. Naruto! Do you have any idea why this could have happened?" Hashirama asked Naruto since he was the only one who could read Hao's book. The time he tried to read it, he saw a vision of a great being with incomparable power warning him to stay away from the book.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that since he had such a strong connection to the Raijin, the sword connected him to this plane of existence. The only thing I can't understand is how the Raijin connected to his spirit if he never had any sort of furyoku. I guess it could have been his chakra like it was for you, Hashirama."

When Naruto explained what he knew about spirits to Hashirama, they didn't understand why he was bound to Konoha when he died on the battlefield. The only reason they could find was that since he had created all of the trees for Konoha, the chakra in the trees acted as a beacon for him. This probably drew his spirit there and anchored it to the land in and around Konoha.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, because I get to see my brother once again after all of these years." Hashirama stated with a smile as he truly missed his brother.

"It has been a long time since we last spoke, but first what did you and Naruto do?" That was something he never knew could happen. He saw his brother's spirit enter the body of a small child and then quickly defeat an injured jōnin.

"Oh, that's our Hyoi Gattai! It allows Hashirama to enter my body and it gives us the ability to use all of the skills that Hashirama had when he was alive. Of course I need to be able to physically do them, or I won't be able to at all."

"So my brother's Mokuton is inaccessible?" This really interested Tobirama, as he could see all of the amazing applications such a technique had.

"Kinda. I can use Mokuton, but because my body doesn't have the right DNA, I can't do more than make a small little sapling, and that's when I exhaust all of the chakra in my body."

While Naruto was speaking to the spirits, Aoi had awoken. He felt horrible, but in his pack he had emergency pills. The pills would help him to ignore the pain and increase his blood and chakra flow to help ease his injuries. The downside was that after he burned through the pills they would leave him exhausted and easier to defeat than a civilian. He was lucky that he had the foresight to establish a safe-house once he got out of Konoha.

Knowing the risk, he took the medicine. Instantly, he stopped feeling pain. He felt his blood and chakra flow faster. Getting up, he shoved the bone in his leg back into place. Looking to see if Naruto noticed him, he quickly braced the leg with ninja wire to keep it from popping out.

Seeing that Naruto was still distracted, he took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto aiming for his head. Fortunately for Naruto, his instincts had gotten quite a boost from the Hyoi Gattai practice, so he was able to move so that the kunai only went into his upper arm.

"Ahh!" Falling to the ground while crying out in pain, Naruto looked up as Aoi, stalked over to him. Crawling backward, trying to get away, his hand brushed against something. Looking at it he saw it was the hilt from before and it gave him an idea.

Looking at the two spirits, he saw that Hashirama had the same idea that he had. Nodding, he stood up. "**Hitodama Mode: Tobirama!**" Tobirama could only look on in shock as his body became a small blue orb of light. Quickly shoving the orb into his chest, he felt Tobirama's confused consciousness merge with his own.

Merging with Tobirama was quite different from merging with Hashirama. With Hashirama, he gained an immense calm and he looked at everything analytically. With Tobirama, he gained a burning drive quite similar to his own.

Looking at Aoi, he saw that Aoi had stopped to look at him strangely for doing something that did nothing. However, he quickly smirked when he grabbed the hilt that was on the ground next to him. Spinning it in his hand to get used to the feel, he grabbed the hilt in his right hand and channeled lightning chakra into it. The results were immediate. The formerly blade less hilt, now had a glowing yellow blade made of pure lightning chakra.

Looking at his shocked enemy, he smirked and dashed toward Aoi. Surprised, Aoi could only stumble back away as the Raijin almost cut into his midsection. Jumping back to gain some space, Aoi was surprised when Naruto entered a stance.

Naruto had grabbed the hilt with both hands and pointed the blade to the ground on his right side. He moved his left leg behind his right leg and gripped the sword harder. Channeling enough chakra into the sword that it began to glow brighter, he drew upon the knowledge that Tobirama had and attacked.

"**Super Sonic Boom**!" the attack released from the blade was a large wave of pure lightning chakra that headed straight for Aoi. Widening his eyes in shock, Aoi could not comprehend that a child had such mastery over such a difficult weapon. This cost him as when he finally paid attention again, he was too late to be able to dodge or block the attack.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yelling in pain as his body was shocked with pure electricity, he could only wonder how he had been defeated by a child in the academy!

Falling on his back when the attack ended, Aoi had smoke rising out of his body as he skin was charred black. Unfortunately for him, the emergency pills that he took before kept him awake, but he couldn't do anything. The medicine to block out pain had been overwhelmed by the amount of pain he experienced in that one attack. Awake and in pain, Aoi could only lay on the ground hoping that someone would put him out of his misery. Sadly, it would be another few minutes before he would receive help and by then the medicine would have worn off and he would faint.

Naruto, could only gape in shock at the attack. He knew that the attack would have been strong, but he didn't expect it to completely defeat his enemy. Ending the Hyoi Gattai, Naruto could only stare at the two brothers as they surveyed the strength of the attack.

However, all three of them were brought out of their stupor when 4 ANBU arrived and in the center of them was Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's been a while since I last posted. I have a few reasons. The first reason is that I was lazy. The second reason is that I had to rewrite this chapter because I had no idea where the original chapter was heading.<strong>

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and just to let everyone know, none of my chapters have been beta'd. That's why they might have some mistakes.**

**Edit (3/8/12): I fixed a small thing in this chapter. Nothing that would actually change the story, but it was bugging me. I doubt you'll see it unless you compare the two chapters side by side.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, once again I'm posting late. I'd like to thank ****ddcj1990 because they jump started my imagination. Hmm, I can't possibly think of anything that I need to say so, on with the show!**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' or flashback, timeskip_

**Bold – Jutsu or beings of great power**

**Underline – Emphasize and reading**

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi had experienced much in his long life. He fought in wars, he defeated countless enemies, and survived an encounter with the Kyūbi No Yoko. However, he had never seen what he saw a few hours ago.<p>

He never saw a person wield the Raijin No Ken like Naruto had. Except of course, its original owner, Tobirama Senju. However, now he had a problem. They had often tried to pass the Raijin on to other shinobi, but they could never wield the Raijin well enough. Whenever they tried to use more advance stances, they always hurt themselves.

Now though, he had a child that, if given enough time, could wield the Raijin at the same level as his former sensei. Though that in itself posed a problem. Naruto was still a child. He couldn't be trusted with such an ancient artifact of Konoha.

Even so, they finally found a candidate that could use the Raijin No Ken. Sighing, Sarutobi stared at the seated Naruto. Naruto had explained that he only defended himself against Aoi. He knew that he was using the Raijin no Ken, but it was the only thing that would work against Aoi. Sarutobi had detected no lies, but he could tell Naruto was hiding something. He didn't seem to be lying to be malicious, but to protect something. A secret of his own perhaps, but it didn't seem to be important to the issue at hand.

"Naruto I'm sure you don't fully understand the implications of what you have done." Hiruzen stated to Naruto with his hands folded in front of his face. Naruto could only squirm in his seat as he tried to meet Hiruzen's intense gaze. "It's true you defeated the traitor Aoi with the Raijin, but what you don't know is that no one has ever been able to successfully use the blade besides the Second Hokage. The fact that you were able to use it at all without hurting yourself shows that you have the potential to one day master the swords, but the problem is that it's an artifact of the village. If I were to hand the artifact to you, it would cause an uproar in the village." The news that he wouldn't be able to use the Raijin saddened Naruto greatly. Old Man Hokage was right though, it was a precious artifact of the village, he couldn't use it just because he showed some proficiency.

"However, it doesn't mean that you won't be able to use it again. Right now, I can't give it to you because to do so would require permission from the village council, and your age would make them vote against it. Even so, I can make it so that you can have access to the sword. You won't be able to use it everyday, but you will have access to it every other day." Hiruzen could only chuckle when Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His chuckle turned to laughter when Naruto started smiling like crazy.

"Naruto, once you've gained enough proficiency to use the Raijin in actual combat, we can have an evaluation in front of the council to get approval for you to use the Raijin during your career." Naruto's smile got even bigger.

"Don't worry Old Man! I'll be so good with the Raijin that they'll have to let me use it!" To Naruto, this was just another obstacle he needed to overcome before he became a ninja.

"Whew, I can't believe he bought that." After being dismissed by the Hokage Naruto returned home to his apartment. "What do you think he would have done if I told him the complete truth?" Naruto asked Tobirama and Hashirama.

"Well obviously, he would believe you're insane and have you institutionalized." Tobirama stated this with complete seriousness. He smirked when he saw Naruto's dumfounded expression. "Well, what do you think he would have done? If you told him the truth he wouldn't believe you because you have no evidence. Or in the worst case scenario he would have thought that the Kyūbi might have taken you over."

That immediately brought Naruto's mood down. "The only way he'll ever believe you is if you get strong enough to do that oversoul thing you told me about." That reminded Naruto of his promise to Hao. While he was improving, he didn't believe he was improving quickly enough. All he needed was to learn how to do a 100% Hyoi Gattai.

Finally, feeling the exhaustion of the day's events, he bid his spirits goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip-6 Months<em>

The training with the Raijin had begun with a bad start. The Hokage had assigned an ANBU to oversee his training, but the ANBU wouldn't let him use the Raijin. It wasn't even because he cared about Naruto's safety, but because he had been one of the candidates to have injured himself using the Raijin. This block kept Naruto from learning to fully use the Raijin, but he was able to get around it. He made a bet with the ANBU, that he would be able to beat him using the Raijin. The ANBU didn't take him seriously until he stated that if he lost he would tell the Hokage that it had been a fluke that allowed him to use the Raijin.

The ANBU agreed and they fought. The ANBU lost for a variety of reasons. One, he didn't take Naruto seriously. Two, Naruto was merged with Tobirama. Three, he had the Raijin. While Naruto and Tobirama weren't the same size at the moment, Tobirama could use Naruto's body like it was his own. This led to the ANBU being defeated in seconds. Of course, if the ANBU had taken him seriously, Naruto wouldn't have actually won.

While, the ANBU was unconscious on the ground, Naruto took time to look at the Raijin. While it was on, it had a glowing blade of lightning chakra. Every few seconds, some of the lightning chakra would branch off the blade and into the surrounding area. Naruto, being Naruto, wanted to see if the blade was actually shocking. He put his finger to the blade and shocked himself until all of his long hair stood on end. Tobirama was laughing his ass off, because Naruto looked like a golden porcupine.

After that small hiccup, the training went great. The ANBU would supervise, but he would never offer any advice. That was fine with Naruto, because he was learning all he needed to from Tobirama.

Naruto had been amazed to learn that Tobirama had actually created the Raijin. He was told that the Raijin was just a handle with a bunch of seals inside. At the moment, they were too advance for Naruto to learn, but what they did was they absorbed chakra and changed it into lightning chakra. Tobirama told him that it might be possible to change the element, but lightning was used to compliment his water affinity

His training with Tobirama was also going great. He realized that by using Hyoi Gattai, he could learn some of the moves that Hashirama knew. He used this to help him learn Hashirama's fighting style. It was difficult to learn the beginning parts because he was still young, plus he was short. This made some of the more advanced moves inaccessible at the moment, but he did learn the basics. Another advancement was that the Hyoi Gattai had reached 99% unity. They kept trying, but for some reason they couldn't reach that 100% unity. After an entire week of trying, they decided that it would be best to learn other things first and then get back to it at another time.

Mito's seal training was difficult. He first had to learn all of the theoretical knowledge about seals before he could even try to make one. He learned that using seals required an intimate knowledge about how things worked. This meant that instead of just having homework from the Academy, he also had homework from Mito. However, Mito's work covered a wide variety of topics. It covered science, math, anatomy, and anything else that she thought was important. All of this work left Naruto brain dead at night. Even so, the results spoke for themselves when Naruto started to better understand the world around him.

His ninja training was also advancing quickly. At the Academy they were learning the basics, but with his spirits he learned things that he might have learned after years of fieldwork. He was learning to read body language, he started ticks that people had, and he was learning how to get information through interrogation. Interrogation scared him at first, until he learned that not all interrogation had to be physical. He learned that psychological interrogation often worked best and it was often less work.

At the moment Naruto was deciding on something that would change his life forever. He was deciding on whether he should graduate early, or to graduate with his year mates. He knew that if he graduated early he would be more likely to advance in rank quicker. Even so, if he graduated with his year mates he would be more likely to connect with people closer to his age. It was truly a conundrum. Then it got even more complicated because if he did graduate early, he had to choose when to graduate. He could do it three years early, two years early, or even just one year early.

He still had time to decide, but it was something his spirits wanted him to keep in mind. Sighing and planning to think about the topic later, Naruto tried to figure out what to do on his day off. It wasn't often he had a day off and when he did it was really boring. He had gotten used to working his butt off everyday, so when he had nothing to do he got bored quickly.

'Ugh, I hate days off. I have nothing to do and I get so boooooorrrred! I can't even train! Stupid spirits telling me to not train. I don't need any days off, I have the Kyūbi to fix any sort of exhaustion I may have. Staying in my apartment won't help me get rid of the boredom. Might as well look around the village.' Standing up, Naruto got off his bed and walked toward the door.

Walking toward the rail outside his door, he looked over the village. He stared at all of the village not really looking at anyone thing, until he see's a flash of red. 'Huh? Where is it? I know it's somewhere, I just can't find it.' Looking near the general area where he saw the flash of red, he noticed all of the buildings around there where empty. There was no one in that general area, and there was some yellow sign near one of the roads. Looking above the sign he saw what caught his attention.

It was a fan, but not just any old fan, it was the Uchiha clan symbol. Looking at it he remembered why the place was deserted. The Uchiha Clan Massacre had left no one but Sasuke alive. That's why it was so empty. All of those people in the clan were wiped out. They were all probably angry and confused. That meant that they could all still be attached to this world and they were just gathering in their hate and anger.

Realizing the danger, Naruto went to look for his spirits. He had learned from Hao's book that angry and hateful spirits often gathered together to form an Oni. He didn't know if it was possible in this world because of chakra, but he had to make sure. He knew that Hashirama and Tobirama liked to hang around the Hokage Monument, and Mito liked to stay near the playground. He didn't know why she liked to hang around there when there were plenty of other places to be at, but it was probably because it brought back memories about her children when they were young.

'The closest one is Mito, so I'll go get her. Hopefully she'll be able to do something with her seals.' That was something he learned from her. There were seals that could affect souls, but those seals forcefully controlled a soul. It couldn't replicate anything that a shaman could do, but it was the best they had at the moment. Until Naruto learned to consciously use his furyoku they were limited to those seals.

'Why is that park so far!' While Naruto could use chakra to make himself faster, he didn't because he couldn't let anyone know he was advanced enough to use chakra that way. At the moment, he was regretting the fact that he didn't skip grades so he could use chakra openly.

Finally arriving at the playground, Naruto was hunched over trying to gather his breath. 'God damn! It took me too long to get here.' Once he caught his breath, Naruto looked around. He was confused because the playground was empty. That was strange because it was the afternoon and it was a bright and sunny day. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth he ran toward where he saw Mito. "Mito! We might have a problem!"

"What's wrong Naruto? Usually, you at least say hello first before anything else." Mito was always one to remind Naruto to use his manners. Even when the time didn't call for them.

"Sorry, but I don't think we'll have time for that! There's something I forgot to explain. You know that when a person dies, if they can't pass on, they stay on this plane of existence right? Well I didn't tell you that if those souls are angry and hateful they might join together to form a spirit called an Oni! What's worse is that if this Oni is strong enough it could manifest itself into a metaphysical form that could actually hurt people!" Finishing his explanation, Naruto started taking deep breaths.

Staring at him for some moments Mito said the only thing she could. "Your only telling us this now? Why didn't you tell us this earlier, when both Tobirama and Hashirama were with you?" Giving Naruto a deadpanned look as she waited for his answer, Mito could guess that he had forgotten, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"I uh, forgot." Looking ashamed as he said this Naruto could only stare at the ground as he waited for Mito's reprimand.

Sighing, Mito look at Naruto while letting out a small chuckle, "At least you told us about this when you remembered. Next time, try not to forget okay?" Patting Naruto on his head, as he looked at her with a confused expression, Mito began to laugh at as he nodded.

"Alright then, lets go make sure that no Oni appears." With that Naruto and Mito made their way to the Uchiha compound. Strangely enough, the closer they got to the compound the emptier things got. The entrance into the compound was completely abandoned. Nothing was even stolen from the compound.

Looking around the compound, they saw nobody. There weren't any souls anywhere near their position. Walking deeper into the compound they didn't see anything strange except that they still didn't see any spirits of the Uchiha clan.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of the compound did they find someone. The person was wearing standard ninja attire, but he had a blank look on his face. Naruto recognized him as the clan head, Fugaku, but what was weird is that he seemed to be talking to himself.

"The Uchiha clan will rule Konoha. Nobody will stop us. Soon we will control all of the Elemental Nations. The Uchiha clan will rule Konoha. Nobody will stop us. Soon we will control all of the Elemental Nations." He constantly repeated those three sentences over and over again. It seemed like he was a remnant of the real Fugaku. Hao's book explained that it rarely happened, but sometimes souls split themselves because part of them was ready to move on, but another part was rooted to whatever they hadn't been able to accomplish. That's what apparently happened to Fugaku. It seemed like he wanted the Uchiha clan to rule Konoha, but was killed before any sort of plan he had was accomplished.

"He's a remnant. He's only a part of Fugaku. He'll be no trouble as long as no Oni forms, because then he'll probably try to finish his ambition., which wouldn't end well for Konoha." Finishing his explanation they left the remnant alone, walking deeper into the compound in search for any sort of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much action in this chapter, it's more like a transitional chapter. Anyway, if you have questions review and I'll see what I can do. Sorry if you find it short!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I got an awesome idea. I don't know how many of you will like it, but I came up with it when I was sitting on the porcelain throne.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' or flashback, timeskip_

**Bold – Jutsu or beings of great power**

**Underline – Emphasize and reading**

* * *

><p>"There aren't any souls here?" This was asked by Mito. After they had left Fugaku, they searched the rest of the compound. They didn't find any other soul. "That shouldn't be possible. The shock of their death should have left at least one soul here."<p>

"Is it possible that they already formed an oni and moved on? I'm sure there would have been plenty of hate and anger to form one."

"That would be impossible. They would need furyoku to make an oni and I'm the only human with furyoku." The situation really annoyed Naruto. He didn't know what had happened to the souls of the Uchiha clan. What was stranger was that only Fugaku's remnant remained.

"Naruto, why don't we try to attract the souls? If we use some of your furyoku, it might draw the souls to you." Naruto contemplated the idea. He knew that it could be risky. He could risk being overwhelmed by all of the souls that were in Konoha however, the present situation demanded that he risk it.

"Okay, I'll release some into the air. Hopefully, nothing bad happens." Naruto was going to slightly regret those words later on.

Focusing on his willpower, he willed his furyoku to saturate the area around him.

* * *

><p>Stopping his rambling, Fugaku looked toward the direction that Naruto had gone. Slowly, he started to move in that direction. As he moved he slowly started to pick up speed and soon enough, he speeding through the Uchiha district.<p>

* * *

><p>"I released some furyoku. Hopefully, it doesn't draw every soul in Konoha." As he spoke to Mito he didn't notice Fugaku's speeding form. Mito however, did.<p>

"Naruto, we have company." Turning around, Naruto was confused as to why Fugaku was drawn towards their direction. Looking at him, he saw that he had some deranged grin on his face as was slowing down as he approached them.

As Fugaku stopped, he began to turn around in circles. As he stopped, he turned to face their direction. He then began to float into the air.

Looking at Fugaku cautiously, Naruto and Mito didn't know what he was doing. It appeared that he was looking for something, but they didn't know what. However, Naruto's eyes began to widen when he saw what Fugaku was doing.

Fugaku was drawing in all of the furyoku that Naruto had released. However, Naruto didn't understand how he was doing that. There was only so much furyoku that a single soul can absorb without using a medium. The amount was lessened when their soul got fragmented, so Fugaku shouldn't be able to absorb all of the furyoku that was released.

Naruto was proven wrong when Fugaku absorbed all of released furyoku. What happened next, explained why Fugaku was able to absorbed all of the furyoku. Fugaku began to transform.

His body turned into a small ball of light. From that ball, 4 stocky limbs, two arms and two legs, began to sprout out. After the limbs, the head popped out. It was a small round thing with little pointy ears. It had a pig like nose and small squinty eyes. On it's belly was the Uchiha clan symbol.

Looking at it, Naruto understood what happened. Fugaku apparently devoured the rest of his clansmen and needed furyoku to complete the transformation. Looking at it, Naruto knew that after such a transformation the oni's personality would be difficult to discern. All of the devoured souls would have combined together to better control the new body.

Looking it over, he was surprised to see how small it was. It barely reached his knee, and he was already short to begin with. When it noticed him, he was prepared to run for it. He was surprised when it tried to bow and it fell on its face.

Standing back up, it tried to bow, but it fell on its face again. Feeling, that it was going to keep trying, he decided to start talking first. "Hi?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had this chapter ready a long time ago, but I was deciding on whether to put more on it or to publish it. I decided to publish it.<strong>

**For the oni imagine Pignite from Pokemon.  
><strong>

**Review! Small chapters I know, but oh well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this story will change very much from what I had originally planned. **

**I'll tell you what I was gonna do, since it would have been drastically different. **

**During Naruto's fight with Gaara I was gonna have Naruto unravel Gaara's seal and then he would seal the Shukaku inside himself, but in the same cage where Kurama was. There Kurama would eat the Shukaku and it would continue like that until all of the bijuu had been eaten by Kurama and he would become the 10 tails. Instead it'll go in an entirely different direction.**

**Just letting you know. **

**So, with that done. Let's get this story going!**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto, we hereby promote you to genin. Here's your headband. Wear it with pride." Handing Naruto his headband, Iruka had a smile on his face as a 10 year old Naruto graduated.<p>

Naruto also had a giant grin on his face as he put the headband on his forehead. Bowing towards Iruka, he left the academy behind him as he vowed to never return to that building if he could help it. The hours of wasted time always bothered him and he was happy to finally leave it behind.

Just the a month before, he had been able to achieve a 100% Hyoi Gattai.

_Flashback_

_The reason that he had finally achieved a 100% fusion resulted in his change in conviction. Before, he only wanted to gain the title of Hokage to gain recognition and that was what prevented the complete fusion. However, he began to think about all of the people he had become friends with and all of the people that cared about him._

_He had changed his conviction instead to become Hokage in order to protect all of the people dear to him. It was this change that allowed him to finally achieve the 100% fusion._

_The difference between the 100% Hyoi Gattai and one that wasn't, was unbelievable. Even if the difference was only 1% the power difference and fluidity in movement was amazing. To Hashirama it felt that he was truly alive once more. To Naruto it felt like he didn't know which part of him was Naruto and what part was Hashirama. It was truly the perfect fusion of souls. Of course, once he did that with Hashirama he had to do that with Tobirama and Mito._

_Once he finished using the Hyoi Gattai with them, he turned back to the book that had refused to let him advance. However, looking at it now, he knew why it didn't let him. If the oversoul was more powerful than even the 100% Hyoi Gattai then he would have been overwhelmed by the power and he wouldn't know what to do. But now he was ready._

_Opening the book up, he saw the note Hao had written years ago. Flipping the page over again, he saw the notes on the Hyoi Gattai. Flipping over that page, he found that the once blank page was now covered in writing._

_Reading through the new section he learned that an Over Soul was materializing a ghost onto the physical plane through a medium. An Over Soul actualizes the knowledge and memories of the ghost and allows their memories to be manifested in a physical sense. They are composed entirely of furyoku and as such conventional weapons are useless against them. The exact appearance of an Over Soul depends entirely on the users imagination, but it is also important to know that the medium the shaman uses symbolize the spirit's abilities._

_He also learned that creating an Over Soul takes up as much furyoku as he puts into it and it doesn't take anymore to keep it in existence. However, it does take up furyoku when the Over Soul is either damaged or when it's used to create matter._

_The final new pieces of information in the new section told him about Over Soul types. There were 5 known types of Over Souls used._

_The first was the spirit type Over Soul which emphasizes the special powers of a spirit._

_The weapon type Over Soul manifests the ghost in its purest form usually in a symbolic weapon form._

_The armor type Over Soul is the pinnacle of Over Soul magic and are the most practical form of an Over Soul. They are highly impervious to attack due to the high density of furyoku and were just as strong in raw power._

_The unity type Over Soul allowed for the shaman and the ghost to become one and the same. Both souls need to be in sync for the whole time that the Over Soul is used or it would break. This allows for both the shaman and spirit to use their abilities to their maximum._

_The giant type Over Soul allowed one to create a giant version of their spirit in order to fight a much larger opponent. It allowed spirits to fight on their own using the furyoku of their shaman as their power source._

_Reading through, he understood that in order to use an Over Soul to the fullest you must be able to achieve a 100% Hyoi Gattai not just for the power that comes with it, but in order to fully understand each of your spirits. This in turn would allow the shaman to make an Over Soul that would work best with their spirit._

_Glancing up from his book, he could tell that his spirits were wondering what he had just read. Grinning, he told them he would show them, but that he needed to pass a test first._

* * *

><p><em>Walking out of the Hokage Tower, Naruto had a giant grin on his face. When he showed Old Man Hokage and the two advisers that made up the Konoha Council just how skilled he was with the Raijin, they couldn't say no to him being allowed to use it in battle. They were reluctant obviously, but that didn't matter in the end. He had the Raijin and he would use it.<em>

_His spirits had followed him all the way to the tower and when he got back outside they followed him to the training ground were he practiced._

_There he turned to them and made Tobirama turn into a hitodama, except instead of trying to fuse with him like usual he instead put him into the Raijin while envisioning the perfect weapon that Tobirama would be._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much, but bear with it. I'm trying to get passed all of this beginning training, but also let you know about things happening. It's a pain I know, but oh well.<strong>

**I'll talk about what happened to the oni later.**

**Naruto graduating early was my plan because I want him to be able to get some real experience using his shaman techniques before the main story begins.**

**Also, yes Hashirama's Over Soul will have the ability to use Mokuton. Just not how you thought it would.**

**Like always, review because I actually do care about what you say.**

**P.S. I took the Over Soul info from the Shaman King wikia  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't worry, it's just border patrol. Hardly anything ever happens here. You're a damn liar Iruka." Naruto murmured to himself angrily while running from the pursuing gang of ninjas. Naruto was wondering if all of this happened simply because he decided to try and graduate early.

When Naruto graduated early, he had a problem. None of the other graduates had been able to actually pass the real test. He himself had passed, but that was because he had inherited the ideals of his spirits. Teamwork was the key to success when fighting someone who was more powerful than yourself. Naruto had tried to work with the group he had been assigned, but they wouldn't listen.

Naruto continuously tried to get their help, but he was brushed off every time simply because of his age. Of course, their supposed to be sensei had told them that teamwork was something that Konoha emphasized and because of that he wouldn't be passing them. However, since Naruto himself had tried to get his team to work together he would be made an official genin. The other two were to be entered into the genin retraining program.

Unfortunately, none of the active teams actually needed another genin to fill the ranks so that left Naruto alone without a team. As such, he was paired with any available chunin that needed a partner for their missions and there wasn't anyone else available. This lead to Naruto being bounced between many of the active chunin.

This had the unintended side effect of Naruto getting to meet many of the active chunin in Konoha. Many of them were old enough to remember the Kyūbi, as such they were apprehensive about teaming up with him. However, they soon realized how ignorant they had been. Naruto was just like any other 10 year old child. Except that he was a trained ninja.

Naruto's natural charisma and magnetic personality allowed him to quickly change the minds of many of the ninjas. With so much support, Naruto was given a solo mission by himself. Well, as much as solo missions can be when it's border patrol.

When Naruto reached the border station he had been expecting to meet other chunin, but he hadn't been expecting Iruka or Mizuki. Apparently when the ninja academy is closed the chunin instructors do missions. However, if Naruto was surprised to see them, they were absolutely shocked to see him. After all, only a year and Naruto was already being given solo missions?

As they caught up, Iruka showed Naruto everything that would be expected of him while on border patrol. It was simple stuff, patrol the border between the Land of Fire and the neighboring countries, file a report on anything strange, and at the station check papers and make sure that people aren't bringing in any illegal substances.

The first week had gone by quickly and without any sort of trouble. However, in hindsight it was the second week when things had started going bad. Mizuki had been disappearing during the day and when Naruto asked about it, the older ninjas just said he needed to go relieve stress. Naruto didn't really understand, but when he asked what it meant they told him he'd understand when he was older. Seeing as he wasn't getting a straight answer, Naruto just left it alone, but he had a strange feeling about what was going on. Later on Naruto would wished that he had paid attention to that feeling.

Naruto had been lucky that he was on patrol when the station had been blown up. However, he heard the explosion and went to investigate. There he found that Iruka was already going over the remains of the station. However, as they looked through the remains they realized something.

Mizuki's body was missing. Splitting up, they tried to track down where Mizuki may have been. Unfortunately, Naruto found him first. Well, just in time to see Mizuki get his throat slashed open by three unknown ninjas. As Naruto observed, he saw that the leader was gesturing to his teammates. However, Naruto wasn't able to do much except run when he noticed that they were gesturing to him.

Leaping from branch to branch, Naruto knew that by himself he wouldn't be able to do anything against ninja of their caliber. Good thing for Naruto was that he was rarely ever alone. Jumping and turning in midair, Naruto thrust his arms forward. From the small metal chains on his wrists, burst forth a multitude of giant chains that quickly wrapped themselves around the ninjas. As they dropped to the ground, Naruto slammed them to the floor.

Detaching the chains from the ones on his wrist, the chains on the ninjas quickly began to be covered in black markings. As the markings spread, they also began to transfer themselves over onto the other ninjas. They quickly fell unconscious after that.

Grabbing them and attaching them to the trees, Naruto wanted to go track the leader. However, the leader had a good lead on him. As such, he touched the tree he was on with his wooden gauntlet. Sensing through the tree, Naruto was able to quickly locate the other people near him. It looked like Iruka had managed to track down the leader and was trying to take him down, but wasn't fairing too well.

'Iruka only needs one good opening and he can end this.' Keeping track of the fight, Naruto knew he had to make his move subtle. Seeing them jump back from each other, Naruto knew he found his chance. Quickly he made a root move underneath the enemy ninja, making him trip and fall back. Iruka immediately capitalized on this. Dashing forward, Iruka brought his kunai down and stabbed the enemy's throat.

Making sure that Iruka had everything handled. Naruto went back to his captives. Taking rope out of his pouch, he dispelled the chains around his captives and tied them up. Of course, he first stripped them of anything that may be of use for them to escape. With that, he lifted them onto his back and carried them back to the remains of the border station.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Unfortunately, Mizuki was a traitor." Iruka's voice remained even as he and Naruto discussed what happened. After Iruka returned to the border station, he met up with Naruto and then he asked him to retrieve Mizuki's body.

While Naruto had been retrieving Mizuki's body, Iruka interrogated the prisoners. From there he found out about Mizuki being the cause of the destruction of the border station. He had apparently stolen important information from Konoha. How that wasn't discovered until now, would have to be investigated.

"It's unfortunate that all of the hawks were killed in the explosion. This means that you'll have to run all the way back to Konoha as quickly as possible. Take as few brakes as possible. Spy groups usually don't come with more than a single squad, so that means that the odds of you actually finding another enemy ninja are low, but still be on guard." Nodding towards Iruka, Naruto took off as quickly as he could.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asked his spirits.

"_It's strange. We've stayed like this for weeks, but I don't feel uncomfortable at all._" Mito replied from her position on Naruto's wrists.

"_It's the same for us as well. Except that Tobi can't really say anything because the blade isn't activated._" Hashirama told Naruto. They had been worried about how they would be affected by the oversoul since they would have to do it for such an extended period of time. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

"That's good. How's Ember doing?" Ember was the name of the oni that formed from the souls of the Uchiha clan.

From everything that Naruto learned about oni's they tended to be filled with negative emotions and because of that they only tried to cause more destruction to increase their power. Ember was actually the exact opposite. He was timid and respectful. Plus it didn't help that he had big round eyes and he was small. It actually made him look cute.

However, because he was an oni Naruto couldn't just let him walk around freely. So, he devised a plan. He would have Ember follow him around on missions. It was only recently that Naruto was able to successfully create an oversoul with him. Currently, Ember was a small war fan that Naruto was keeping inside his jacket.

"_He seems to be alright, but with him sleeping so much it's hard to be certain._" Hashirama explained while trying to control how his eyes were oriented on the gauntlets.

"I couldn't really do anything about it at the station, but once we're back in the village I can check to see if the book has anything to say about it." Naruto had been so absorbed in training that he hadn't really looked at his book in months. Because of that, he had forgotten to take the book with him. As such, when Ember began to sleep for the majority of the mission he was kicking himself for not bringing it.

"I'm gonna focus everything I have on increasing my speed, so keep an eye out alright?" Hearing an affirmative, Naruto began to move as quickly as he possibly could. The downside was that Naruto experienced tunnel vision. He wasn't accustomed to moving at such speeds. To remedy that, he had his spirits keep an eye out for him.

As the tree's began to blur around him, Naruto began to wonder why no one had found out that Mizuki had stolen valuable information from Konoha. Though for some reason, he felt that at least one person had. Overall, he didn't like the fact that he felt used.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hmm, so Mizuki betrayed the village by giving enemy ninjas important information. It was suspected that Mizuki was a traitor, but it wasn't expected that he would destroy the border station." As the Hokage explained, Naruto could feel his pulse quicken. Mizuki had been suspected of being a traitor, but wasn't apprehended or at least kept under more intense surveillance. Instead, he had been allowed to leave the village, and because of that several ninjas lost their lives.

"Lord Hokage, may I speak freely?" Looking at the Hokage directly in his eyes, Naruto could tell that he had been expected to ask that question. Seeing a nod, Naruto took a deep breath.

"If Mizuki had been suspected of being a traitor why was he not apprehended or at least kept under intense surveillance." Seeing the old man breathe deeply from his pipe, Naruto knew that what was said next would deeply affect the rest of his ninja career.

"Mizuki had not been apprehended because it was deemed more beneficial to see who Mizuki was working with than to stop him. Unfortunately, that was a miscalculation. We had not expected him to destroy the border station. One of the chunin stationed there had orders to keep an eye on Mizuki. Except that this chunin had a record of forgetting his orders. I'm guessing that he forgot about the orders I issued to him and because of that, five other chunin are dead.

Overall, it was a culmination of bad choices that led to this tragedy. One that will not be allowed to be repeated in the future." Hearing what led up to the tragedy, Naruto couldn't find anyway to fault the old man. Mizuki was allowed to go because it seemed like a good idea to see who he was working with. It made sense to see which one of their enemies was trying to find information on them.

"I understand, old man. I just wish that it didn't have to happen. Those six guys there won't be able to come back home like I will."

Giving Naruto a sad smile, Hiruzen replied, "I wish it hadn't happened either Naruto, but these sorts of things happen no matter what we may wish for. However, some good may have come from this." Seeing Naruto's questioning look, Hiruzen chuckled.

"Genin Uzumaki." Straightening his back and standing at attention, Naruto focused directly on the Hokage.

"This usually isn't done, but in light of your performance over the past year and with the recommendation of your fellow ninjas, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage, hereby promote you to chunin." Seeing the slack jawed look he was receiving, Hiruzen started to chuckle.

"Well Naruto? Do you want this vest or not?" Seeing Naruto grab the vest and then walk out was enough to have Hiruzen chuckling every once in a while for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nope the story isn't dead. I just forgot it existed. Here's a small update in case some of you were still here.**

**I'll add more stuff once I actually have an idea of where I want this to go.**


End file.
